


They Were Okay

by intergalacticfeminist



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalacticfeminist/pseuds/intergalacticfeminist
Summary: A short little piece in which nobody dies, Chirrut and Baze are together and have adopted 4 dogs, and Bodhi is happy forever.





	

Bodhi thought about that explosion often. The way his ears had rang as he found himself lying in the sand, surrounded by fire and wreckage. The way he had staggered around disoriented, looking for a ship. The look of sorrowful relief on everybody’s faces as they pulled away from Scarif as it split apart and the ships began to jump to hyperspace.

They were okay. Everybody he knew was okay. They were all safe.

Currently Bodhi found himself sitting on a couch in their home, which all six of them shared, while Kay tried to awkwardly perch himself on the arm of the cushy piece of furniture. Cassian laughed. “Don’t mock me, Cassian.” Kay said in a snooty tone.

“You _could_ potentially break the couch.” Bodhi said quietly, giving a small smile.

He hadn’t had many interactions with Kay beyond the droid spewing percentages at him. “Don’t tell me what I already know.” Kay said, glancing in his direction.

Bodhi recalled Cassian’s words about the droid. _He means well._ He dearly hoped so, but the amiable exchanges between the captain and the droid did seem to prove the statement. A distraction arrived in the form of Baze and Chirrut, each with two dogs on leashes. “We’re going out!” Chirrut announced excitedly. He was staring at some point beyond Cassian. “Don’t do anything irresponsible.”

“W-we won’t.” Bodhi stuttered.

Chirrut flashed them all a smile before he and Baze were out the door. Kay, who had momentarily stopped doing what he had been doing, resumed his attempts at trying to sit on the couch’s arm. “Why are you even doing that?” Jyn asked, giving Kay a disapproving look. “You don’t even have to sit down.”

Kay made a strange gesture that had some resemblance to a shrug, although he couldn’t quite do it since his shoulders were completely inflexible metal plating and his arms didn’t have fully fluid movement until the elbow joint. He gave up though, and ended up standing awkwardly next to the couch, casting a shadow over Bodhi. It took not even ten minutes for Baze and Chirrut to return from walking their dogs. One dog, a shaggy golden creature with floppy ears and a broad muzzle, had taken some very specific liking to Bodhi. As soon as she had been taken off the leash, she leapt onto the couch and nuzzled under Bodhi’s arm, trying to get him to pet her. Bodhi ran his hand through the dog’s soft fur. The dog shifted closer to Bodhi, pressing her warm body into his arms. Bodhi buried his face in her fur, feeling more at home than he had in a long, long time. “I can see you’re having a moment. Do you want us to clear out?” came Kay’s voice, loud and sarcastic.

Bodhi’s head jerked upwards and he laughed nervously. “I’m alright.”

Cassian and Jyn both rolled their eyes. “What’s he doing?” Chirrut asked Baze.

“He’s hugging Taffy.” Baze replied.

“… You named her Taffy?” Jyn asked.

“Yeah, why?” Chirrut asked.

“No reason.” Jyn said.

“She thinks it’s cheesy.” Kay and Cassian said simultaneously.

Baze wrapped an arm around Chirrut’s shoulder. “It _is_ cheesy.” He said.

Chirrut rested his head on Baze’s shoulder. “In a nice way. At least, I think so.” Chirrut added.

It was interesting to see everybody’s true personalities once they were away from conflict. It was as if the people that Bodhi had been rescued by not even a day ago weren’t really the same ones. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Bodhi cringed slightly as Kay ended up sitting on the couch on the side that wasn’t occupied by him or Taffy. The droid was sitting very close to him. The couch was slightly too far down for him, though, and his knees were bent awkwardly upwards so that he was in some sort of a crouch. Bodhi glanced over at Kay. “What is it?” Kay asked. “Did Cassian put something on my back and wait for me to notice?”

“N-no, nothing…” Bodhi said. “Uh, aren’t you… an Imperial droid?”

“Ah, yes, he’s finally caught on. No, I’ve been reprogrammed.” Kay said tiredly, as if he had explained that several million times (which he probably had).

“I see.” Bodhi said.

He’d seen plenty of droids in Kay’s model before, but none of them had personalities or talked much beyond obeying orders. The whir of Kay’s inner machinery was oddly comforting to Bodhi. Unfortunately, the droid talked with his hands and narrowly missed Bodhi a few times. Soon, the other three dogs came skittering into the room. Bodhi’s heart swelled. He liked dogs more than he cared to admit. Maybe it was because he wasn’t used to being able to get attached to things. He could, now.

 


End file.
